I really hate you
by rei-ko-naissance
Summary: A two-shot from Faye's perspective, post anime. Updated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Dribble drabble

A short something that came to me while I should have been doing not what I was doing.

Read and review because I shall be greatly grateful.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters used in this fic. All rights belong to their respective owners. However, if I ever get the chance, I would love to get the ownership.

* * *

I really hate you

I leaned back on the chair, pinching the bridge of my nose as I let out a deep long sigh. This wasn't working anymore. No matter how much I tried, no matter how many hours I spent drowning myself in _work_, I couldn't evade it. It haunted me, chased me like a shadow, never-ceasing.

I motioned the bartender to pour me another drink. He gave a nod, his cold eyes glinting. Taking the freshly poured drink in hand, I looked around the dimly lit bar, and spotted the man I was looking for at the farthest end, talking to someone. With another sigh I emptied the glass, the ice clinking in protest as I set it down none too gently, and made my way towards the catch.

The men around me were being their usual selves, the usual remarks, the usual gestures, all very familiar. Half way through I remember smiling at one guy who had uttered a line that sounded not too used. At least he had tried. Once I reached my destination, I leaned on the table, and smiled at his reaction.

They were all so similar, men, their animalistic nature so very clear. No man in his right senses could resist me

_None, except one_.

By now I was walking down an alley with the man, his hand around my waist and inching lower. My gait was sluggish and tipsy; maybe I was drunk, maybe I was not, I didn't particularly care.

The man suddenly stopped. His motion was so sudden that it made me tip over, almost. I turned back to see a gun in his hand, pointed at me. It was too sudden for him to realize who I was and so I gave him a confused stare. He was shouting something, and looking down I noticed the gun in my hand. My gun, in my hand.

_Maybe I did drink a little too much. _

The world seemed to be moving in slow motion. I saw him pull the trigger and watched the bullet wiz past me as I shot back. _Bang!_

'_I'm not going there to die.' _

I shot a couple more times, now running behind the man whose arm happened to be bleeding. _Bang!_

'_I'm going to find out if I'm really alive.'_

I sped up, clutching the gun tighter. The man appeared to have slowed down, his injuries having increased in number as he now limped with a bullet firmly planted into his left shin. _Bang!_

'_I have to do it.' _

I watched the man crumble to the ground, not dead but barely. Somewhere a cloud thundered and it began to rain. I let out a laugh as I turned my gaze towards the heavens, laughing at the irony of it all.

'So you didn't go there to die, huh?' I heard a voice that sounded eerily like mine, cracking a little 'You wanted to find out if you were really living? Give me a break!'

My knees gave way and all of a sudden I was kneeling on the wet road, soaked to the bone with the bounty I had just caught fading away with every second. The dam I had built all this while broke effortlessly as I sat there, tears mixing with the rain. It was so cliché I could laugh; crying in the rain was not cool. The weather forecast hadn't said anything about it anyway.

'Spike...' I whispered, 'So did you finally find out if you were alive? Was I just a part of what you thought was a dream?'

'I really…' I heard myself sob painfully, 'I really… hate you... Spike Spiegel.' I whispered, watching the ground come nearer and nearer until there was darkness everywhere.

"Well in that case, I hate you too."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ohkie-dokie

Here's another update. Yes please hate me because this isn't really the one I should be updating but oh well...

Continued because well someone asked me to... I hope you like it even though I realize its lame.

Gomen.

**Disclaimer: **If I did own the series then this would not be a fanfiction. Dobe.

* * *

'_Well in that case, I hate you too.'_

_Who's there? _I shouted, turning my head in alarm to spot the source of the voice. But no matter which direction I faced, it felt as if a veil of black was covering my eyes. Heart beating at a furious pace, I tried to scream for help, pleading for someone, anyone to be there, but the only thing that came out of my mouth was utter silence.

'_Faye.'_

I heard the voice again, a rather strangely familiar voice, and though I couldn't quite figure out who it belonged to, I felt a strange stabbing pain in my chest each time it called out my name. Again and again, never ceasing until I was clutching my hair in frustration, and then suddenly I saw light, like I had finally spotted the opening to a rather long tunnel. I ran towards it with all my might, but I didn't seem to get any closer. The familiar voice called out again, and in the distance I spotted a tall silhouette, standing, waiting, with a hand stretched out towards me. I hastened my pace, right hand outstretched, mouth ajar in a silent cry, hoping to reach this man who to me seemed like an angel who had come to save me from this void-like place. I was almost there, my fingers could almost feel the heat of his and then…

_Thump._

I slowly opened my eyes, wincing in pain as I realized I was staring at what seemed to be a rather moldy floor carpet. Gingerly I sat up, rubbing the hard nub that had formed on my forehead. Apparently I had rolled off the bed and fell face down on the floor.

_Wait, fell off the bed?_

Alarmed, I shot up and surveyed my surroundings. I wasn't in that dirty old alleyway anymore. No, instead I was in someone's apartment, a rather small one at that. There wasn't much around, only the bare minimum one needed if they were living alone, and temporarily.

_Where the hell am I?_

I looked around some more, one hand instinctively reaching for my gun, but it was gone, along with my clothes, and though I wasn't naked, I was wearing a rather oversized shirt. The alarm bells went off one by one and cautiously I walked across the room towards the door. But as soon as I reached it, I watched in horror as the handle turned. Whoever lived here had just returned. Whirling around, I dashed for the other door nearby, one which lead to what I thought was the bathroom. Instead I found myself standing on a landing, a warm breeze hitting me square in the face. The world outside wasn't the same. There was noise everywhere, men shouting at each other, children crying, women squabbling over the price of bread; very unlike the bleak and almost uninhabited cold world I remembered being in earlier. I took a step forward, and regretted doing so as I shouted rather indecently holding up a now bleeding foot with a jagged piece of glass sticking out of the base of my heel. Up ahead some men were walking with a purposeful gait towards me, their glances suggestive and lewd.

_Shit._

But before I could do anything, the door behind me opened up, and two strong arms grabbed me and pulled me in. I would have struggled if the hands hadn't been that strong, and so familiar. In a daze, I watched as the shard was pulled out, the wound disinfected and bandaged. I watched the slender yet strong hands work with practiced ease before placing themselves firmly around my ankles. My expression turned quizzical as I waited for them to move again, but they didn't move. Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered someone calling out my name. The hands shook gently, the motion causing me to shake as well until my gaze finally fell on a set of brown eyes. Unevenly brown eyes.

'Faye.' I heard him say again, and all I could do was stare. My mind was blank, my voice nonexistent. Slowly I watched my hand reach out and brush his cheek before cupping it firmly. My mouth opened in an attempt to speak, but all that came out was a gasp. I would've taken his name, I would have shouted it out as loud as I could, I would have punched him straight in the jaw or kicked him square in the gut, but all I could do was wrap my arms around him as tightly as I could, afraid he would disappear if I let go.

It was only when I felt his hands on my back that the gravity of the situation registered in my mind. The man who had single handedly ruined my sanity by simply taking off and getting himself killed, was now right here, his arms wrapped around me as tightly as I had mine, perhaps a bit more. And it was then that anger registered in my mind, and with a yank I pulled free, but before I could let all hell loose he leaned in, much to my surprise, and his lips stopped barely an inch away from mine.

'Sp-spike…' the name felt almost alien to me now, not having used it for so long, 'What the hell are you doing?'

'Just stay quiet' he said, mirth lacing his words, and then…

"And then? And then?" said a rather excited looking Ed, brushing her now shoulder length hair aside.

"And then I fu-..."

"SPIKE! SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU MORON!" shouted Faye, pulling his ear as hard as she possibly could.

"Hahahaha alright, alright. I get it! So you can let go now, Faye!" said Spike, wincing in pain as his wife's nails dug into his earlobe, "That's gunna leave a mark…"

"You two, just get a room already. And for heaven's sake, move out of my goddam ship!" cut in Jet. When Spike came back, Jet had been rather happy, and why wouldn't he be, Spike had been an incredible partner after all. But ever since then, every night Jet would toss around in his bed, a fierce scowl registering on his face as he tried to tune out the tell-tale noises coming from the other room along with the shrill giggles of the hacker 'boy' who'd returned as well. To top it off, the two of them went and tied the knot, and Faye announced that she was pregnant just a month later. So now, Jet had to deal with a lazy bum, a pregnant female and a rather noisy teenager all at the same time.

But he wasn't going to deny that he'd prefer this over living alone in an empty ship anyday. Chuckling he turned back to the couple who were still squabbling, a small tear forming at the end of his eye, which he wiped away discreetly. Suddenly Faye stood up, wobbling a bit due to the added weight and grabbed Spike by the color.

"I really hate you, Spike!"

Jet visibly let out a groan in disgust as he turned around and left the room dragging a squealing Ed behind him. He knew what came after that line, and what happened afterwards, and he knew well enough to not be around then.

"Well in that case, I hate you too."

* * *

**A/N: **There, all done. Its short and horrid, I know. I know. I'm sorry. You're right, I should just go and hide under a rock or something.

Oh and Faye asked you to review. And complying with that request would be the best course of action unless you want an angry pregnant woman with a gun chasing after you.

Toodles.


End file.
